The present invention is generally directed to a mounting system which is used for the installation of lighting fixtures. Specifically the present invention provides a mounting bracket which permits hanging the fixture below and spaced from a mounting surface while the electrical connections are made. After installation the fixture is locked into a retrievably permanent position against the mounting surface.
One prior art mounting bracket for lighting fixtures provides hooks for hanging the lighting fixture below a mounting surface while making the electrical connections. The mounting brackets however do not prevent the fixture from being accidentally knocked or bumped from the mount while the electrical connections are being made. After the electrical connections are made the lighting fixture is moved to abut the mounting bracket and a latch on the fixture is moved to a lock position to hold the fixture against the mounting surface. This prior art fixture mounting bracket does not provide the combination of a single unit which safely hangs the light fixture during installation and then, upon rotation of the fixture, retrievably locks the fixture against the mounting surface after the electrical connections are made.